Bella and the Angry Carlisle
by Psychotic Female of Many Names
Summary: Alice and Emmett think it's about time to show Bella what she's getting into when she joins the family... oneshot


**Bella and the Angry Carlisle**

_by Psychotic_

* * *

"Bella's joining the family soon, right?" When Jasper and Emmett nodded, Alice continued. "But she still doesn't know a lot about us and we don't want to bring her in and then... _scare _her away." The boys looked confused.

Alice groaned. She'd been trying to explain this now for an hour. "We need to show her an angry Carlisle. Is that simple enough for your peanut-sized brains to comprehend?"

Emmett ignored the insult to his intelligence and grinned evilly. "Yeah! Bella's never known what Carlisle can _really _do..." Both Alice and Emmett looked over at Jasper, their eyes glinting.

"Oh, no... no, no, no, no... I won't do it, I won't!"

* * *

In the end, Jasper was, uh... _convinced _to influence Carlisle into anger. I'd had to leave the room because of violence and... _other reasons. _But in truth, I did want to see Bella's reaction to my husband's temper.

* * *

Bella stood in the door of the kitchen, watching me as I cooked her dinner. She hadn't wanted me to, but I'd insisted.

"Esme?" I looked over at the girl and smiled, asking her what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that Emmett and Alice were acting really suspicious when I got here. Do you know what's going on?"

I turned off the stove and let the food cool as I answered. "No, I don't. Those two always have something up their sleeves, though, so it's nothing new."

Before she could say anything else, a crash was heard upstairs. I knew that Carlisle wouldn't be very angry about whatever had broken unless it was something extremely valuable or Jasper helped his emotions. From what I'd heard, it was both.

"EMMETT! ALICE!"

The whole house shook with Carlisle's shout. Bella and I ran into the living room to see Emmett and Alice standing next to each other, a growling Carlisle in front of them.

Bella latched onto me, instantly terrified of the black-eyed Carlisle. I wrapped an arm around her waist, shooting disapproving looks at the two vampires who had started this whole mess. I knew that this hadn't been a good idea, no matter how much I wanted to see Bella's reaction.

"Hi, Carly!" Alice chirped. Oh, no. She called him _Carly. _Was she looking for a death wish?

Carlisle snarled and advanced on the two. Alice and Emmett instinctively backed up. Before I could count to two, the angry vampire had pounced.

Emmett gave a yell and pulled away from Carlisle as he attacked him first. Alice was taken next and she squealed and wrestled with Carlisle for a bit before she jumped away. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU TWO WOULD DO SUCH A THING. DESTROYING ONE OF MY PAINTINGS?! ARE YOU INSANE?"

None of us said anything to that question, but we all knew the answer. Yes, they were, both of them. If they weren't, this plan wouldn't have been thought of in the first place.

"Carlisle, we were just -- " Emmett was cut off as said angry vampire tackled him. The two were now wrestling, snarls and growls coming from them both. I decided to step in.

I gently put a paralyzed Bella against the wall so that she'd be out of the way and went over to my husband, pulling him off of Emmett. "Carlisle, stop! This isn't the way to deal with this and you know it!" He just growled and I let go subconsciously. In the time I had distracted him, however, Alice and Emmett had escaped.

Because he now had no one reasonable to attack, he began to pace around the room swiftly, becoming a blur. "My painting, I can't believe they'd do this... Shit, this is horrible... Why would they do this? They know that I _hate _it when they do this..."

I stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulders and gently giving him a kiss. "Carlisle, honey, stop. You're scaring Bella."

He was shocked and looked over at the wall, where Bella was still standing. He instantly calmed -- Jasper had obviously pulled away his influence -- and walked over, keeping at least ten feet away. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You shouldn't have had to see that. I apologize."

At this, she seemed to come alive and stammered out, "I-It's okay... C-Carlisle..."

At this moment, Edward stepped into the room seething, Alice following him and apologizing. "I'm sorry, Edward! We dropped Carlisle's framed painting and the glass broke and destroyed the paper and he got angry!" The boy turned on his sister and exclaimed, "That's no excuse, Alice! You nearly scared her to death!" He appeared next to Bella and kissed her forehead before he went back over to Alice. "Did you do this on purpose?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. He obviously already knew the answer. Alice just nodded and Edward snapped.

"ALICE!"

Oh, great. Now we have an angry Edward on our hands.

* * *

**(A/N: Haha, this was fun to write! It's not as funny as I'm hoping the next one will be, but I still had fun! I was reading a fanfic where Carlisle got angry and I thought, "Carlisle never gets angry. I wonder what he'd be like?" So I just imagined this up. My friends Ali, Bella, and Rose (yes, I call them by Twilight names) helped me plan it out. They're all on FF-net, under the names JasperisMYeverything (Ali), IStarEdwardCullen1221 (Bella), and EmmettIsMYBrandOfHeroin (Rose). And yes, they all call me Esme or Ezzy. xD**

**Anywho! I hope that you all like this! Review and be happy!)**

_Psychotic Female of Many Names_

_10.12.07_


End file.
